Sweet Revenge
by HRobPFic
Summary: Someone close to Alice is killed and she is out for revenge.


"Damn it! Fuck!!!" I overheard Jasper cursing to himself. Whatever he was doing had just woke me up and it annoyed the hell out of me.

"DUDE! JASPER SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M STILL SLEEPING!" I shouted back. I yawned wide and mumbled to myself, "_Trying_ to sleep." God, I hate it when he wakes me up!

"Sssorry Allicccee! Yyyouuu kknnoow I-I-I-I loove yyoouu." His sweet, calm voice cried to me. It almost made me feel guilty, but he knows how I am in the morning.

As I lay there I wondered why I couldn't fall back asleep. So rather than stew in my annoyed thoughts I decided to get out of bed and face the day. I paused to stretch and looked out the little dirty window. The sun was shining in through it and my mind began to wander. I hated this window. I hated this room. I hated this apartment. And most of all I hated Edward! Thanks to him I live in this _crappy_ apartment with no money! 2 years ago he was arrested for shoplifting. I bailed him out and how does he repay me? He decided the best way to thank me was by cleaning out my bank account and my life savings. In order to make ends meet I had to find a cheaper apartment, I dropped out of school, and I completely lost contact with our mom because of that asshole! She wouldn't speak to me after I bailed him out because she preferred him rotting away in the jail cell. She felt it would do him some good. Too bad I didn't listen. "Fuck!" I screamed. Now I'm not only awake but also in a _really_ bad mood. "Ughhhh...Okay Jasp I'm up now! So what the hell is going on?"

As I slowly got my lazy ass out of bed I didn't hear Jasper. In fact, I didn't hear anything. It was almost eerie. So I made my way out to the living room and froze in mid walk. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. My heart was pounded furiously in my chest. The first tear fell down my face and in five minutes my whole world had changed. Across from me he stood with a knife dangling from his hand; blood running down from the blade.

((One week later))

It was a beautiful day and the sun had just risen. The air was chilly but of course it was always a little chilly in Forks. I looked up at the sky, something I hadn't done in a week, and admired the clouds that drifted by. I sighed loudly and made my way through the cemetery alone. I wondered how I was going to handle everything today. I didn't really have anyone to lean on and the one person I could was being buried today. I also worried about people's reactions to me; especially since I haven't spoken to anyone at all since it happened. People were beginning to get uneasy about me, even my mother. She came to check on me and she hasn't spoken to me in over two years. She cried and hugged me but I wasn't mentally there. I'd let my mind separate from reality. I just replayed the day over and over. The images came too easy, still fresh in my memory. My brother, my own brother, my twin, EDWARD!! He's an evil person. And although I hated Edward I never would have suspected this. There was Edward...standing there with a knife. The blood covered nearly every inch of him and when I looked down there was Jasper. My love. My other half. The one that got me through each and every day for the past 8 years. No one loved me like Jasper. He loved me more than anyone in the world. More than the people who raised my brothers, sisters and me. He loved me and all I could think about were the last words he heard me speak to him:

_"DUDE! JASPER SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M STILL SLEEPING!"_

Then I thought about the last words he said to me:

_"Sssorry Allicccee! Yyyouuu kknnoow I-I-I-I loove yyoouu."_

The memory brought tears to my eyes. I could hear the last words as though he was repeating them to me now. I figured Edward had already stabbed him in the stomach right before he spoke his last words to me. Finally for the first time in 7 days I spoke out loud. I fell to my knees in front of the big empty hole and sobbed loudly before finally shrieking, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS GOD!? HOW COULD YOU!? YOU'RE NOT GOD! YOU'RE THE FUCKING DEVIL! YOU PUT EDWARD ON THIS EARTH!"

I screamed until my voice went hoarse and tears mixed with snot ran down my face. And I came to realize... I knew what I would have to do today.

I was going to wait until after my loves funeral. And I was going to torture and murder my brother, Edward Cullen. I knew that instant. Though, of course I didn't care _how_ I would do it. I just knew I had to. He took my reason to live. He took my Jasper! I winced at the pain of hearing his name. So I began to think. Strategize. I hadn't thought it all through right away but I knew where I could do it. Emmett, my _nice_ brother, had taken me there a long time ago. Nobody else knows about it but we three and only two people have the key.

It just so happens that Edward and I are the only ones that have the key.

So I walked home in the cool morning air. I had to get ready before the funeral. I might even try and talk out loud so people don't think I've gone too mental.

I made my way down the block and stopped with a realization. What if the detectives show up and try to talk to me? They've been rather annoying; threatening to put me in an insane asylum if I don't cooperate and tell them what happened. Since I hadn't spoken in over a week, since the incident, nobody knew what happened to Jasper except me and Edward.

((One week ago))

Edward took off running.

I immediately called 911 but I just set the phone down on the table. I couldn't speak. I knelt down and collapsed on top of Jasper and cried into his blood-soaked shirt. He was gone. The warm love he radiated was gone from his body. I lifted his arms and wrapped them around me. My face was covered in his blood and the last thing I said was, "I love you my Jasp." The cops showed up moments later. By then I was bawling uncontrollably.

They peeled me off of my love and all I could do was watch him be taken away by the paramedics. After that I didn't shed a tear.

They kept asking me where the weapon was but I just stared off. My whole body, mind, and soul was dead.

((Back to present))

I guess I sort of knew what I was going to do to Edward in the beginning. I didn't say anything to the police about who had killed Jasper because I wanted to get to Edward first. I wanted to make him suffer. Edward _will_ wish he was never born!

((3:00 pm))

The service ended. I was shocked that only his parents and his aunt showed up as he has a large family. Ten brothers and sisters and none of them showed. We left the funeral home and headed to the cemetery where I was at only 6 hours ago. My mother came with me, and mine and Jasper's friend, Bella, came with her boyfriend. We stood around to pay our respects, listening to the priest say the words that were supposed to bring me comfort when I heard heavy footsteps approaching. I looked up to see Edward. Seeing him quickly fueled my rage. The bastard has the balls to show up!

The desire to cave and kill him in front of everyone crossed my mind instantly. I quickly pulled back that thought and took a deep breath. I stared at him trying to rationalize why he would dare show up when a light bulb went off in my head. I will tell him we need to talk and convince him to leave with me!

The funeral ended and I gave hugs to Jasper's family and Bella. I hugged Bella but stared beyond her where Edward stood. She walked away and I approached Edward carefully as to not alert anyone.

"Thanks for coming ...Ed-ward" I barely managed to speak his vile name.

Immediately, everyone turned and looked at me. Whoops! Those were the first words they've heard from me in over a week. He looked nervous for a moment, almost like he did feel a little guilty. But the smirk that smeared across his face made it pretty clear that he wasn't.

"Yea, I had appointments. But I guess this was sort of worth it." He replied. I felt the iciness in his voice.

He smiled so big I couldn't believe it I just couldn't understand how he could be that heartless.

I half-smiled back trying to keep up the facade. "Won't you give me a ride home after maybe we could talk?"

I looked up and realized that everybody was watching and listening to us. He looked at me, smiled, and pulled me in for a hug.

All I could think about was ripping his arms off, but I had to wait.

((5 hours later))

When we left the funeral I had told him I wanted to come to our secret spot. Strangely, he agreed to it. My only conclusion was that he intended on killing me first.

The moment we entered the building I grabbed the shovel I had stored in the corner and hit him in the back of the head with it. He lay on the dirty ground unconscious so I tied him to a chair and proceeded to punch the fuck out of him. I punched his face, his stomach, his chest. Anywhere I could see.

"How do you like that, bitch!? You fucking piece of shit!"

He groaned in reply and barely managed to mutter an apology, "I-I'm so sorry."

But I didn't care; sorry wasn't good enough for me. Finally he had passed out again.

I sat down and noticed my hands were bleeding from the numerous hits to his face. I slowly took off the many rings I was wearing, one by one, and looked up at Edward. I began to laugh at his pitiful face. He was still knocked out from the first blows to the head so I got up I pulled out the knife I had in my purse. I leaned in close to his face and grew angry again. So I slapped him reflexively.

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

"Wake up, you fucking pussy!" I shouted into his ear.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. That was my cue. I carefully dragged the knife along each of his arms. With each painful shriek he made I began to feel better. So I started making little cuts all over his body. I squatted down behind him and sliced his Achilles tendons so he wouldn't be able to walk. He shrieked loudly and cried. I just smiled. After a few more cuts to his body I began to grow weary. I didn't realize that stabbing and cutting people could wear you out so much. I had a few more ideas in my head so I decided to go to Wal-Mart after a quick shower and change of clothes. I put duct tape over his mouth and left the building.

By the time I got back from Wal-Mart he had fallen forward and was face down in a small pool of blood. I walked up to him kicked him hard. And with a sinister tone to my voice, I announced, "I have tooooyyys."

I turned the bag upside down, spilling its contents to the floor. His eyes grew wide with horror. Scattered on the floor was a lighter, 2 bottles of bleach, a bottle of vodka, hedge shears, sewing needles, thread, and lighter fluid.

I was ready.

I struggled to pull his heavy body back upright in the chair and yanked the duct tape off his mouth. Then, unexpectedly, I began to feel guilty. I had a vision of Jasper that was so real it was as if he were here with me. He wouldn't want me to do this. I took a step back and just looked at my brother. I've never really truly loved him, but at one point I did care. I started to think about the look on Jasper's face if he saw what I was doing. He'd be so disappointed.

Or…maybe he wouldn't. I smiled again; feeling the remorse disappear from my body. Perhaps he would be proud of my horrible revenge. After all, wouldn't Jasp do the same for me? I paused for the answer…Hell yea he would! Any day he was my heart and I was his.

As I snapped back to reality I realized Edward had been begging for mercy the whole time. So I sat down and finally asked some of the questions I'd been curious about.

"Now you listen Edward… speak when I tell you to and only then!"

He nodded his head.

I hit him right acros

I took in a deep breath and shouted, "Why in God's name would you kill my Jasper!? He never did anything to you! Ever! He didn't deserve to die! Why? Tell me one good reason why!?"

He was still in excruciating pain so it was hard for him to speak and with a small almost whisper he said, "I meant to kill _you_, bitch. But he got in the way."

*SLAP*

I slapped his face but he only laughed in response. I was almost certain that he just wanted me to put him out of his torturing pain and I was very close to finishing him. But if he's still laughing that means I still have work to do.

I put fresh duct tape on his mouth since he wasn't taking this seriously. Of course he started screaming after that so I had to remind him why I wasn't finishing him faster, "You want to be a smart ass with me, you're going to pay!"

I took my knife and made a straw size hole in the duck tape covering his mouth. I grabbed a bottle of bleach and proceeded to pour it down his throat. He started to gag and scream and the remorse began to creep back up on me. So I stopped and sat back spoke out loud to myself, "Okay, I think I'm just going to pour some vodka on his cuts and then put him out of his misery." I sighed at the thought of ending the torture.

But I took off the duct tape one last time and asked him one more question, "Now do you see what _real_ pain is? Because what you feel now is what I'm feeling inside."

He choked out an angry reply between vomiting, "B-bitch…you don't…know what pain is."

"You're right Edward. I _didn't_ know what pain was until you killed the only thing I've ever loved!" I cried. "Oh, and Edward, one last thing. How would you prefer to die? Burned alive or have your head cut off?"

The realization sunk in and he started to beg, "Alice I'm sorry you're not a bitch. Please! Please! You're not really gonna do this are you? You can't! Mom would hate you…I mean, she would hate _me_! I did this and I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I won't tell anyone. Just take me to the hospital, please. I don't want to die. Please! _PLEASE_!"

"Dude, Edward!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Before I realized it, I'm standing in front of him with the hedge shears closed in my hands. At the end of the shears was Edward's head, barely hanging on by a tendon. I did it! I killed him! The evil man was out of the world forever. Good riddance to him! I felt a weight lifted off of me. I felt relief. Edward was finally out of this world and could never harm another person or ruin my life.

But now what?

Shit! People are going to start wondering what happened to us. I dropped the shears and picked up the bottle of vodka. After removing the cap I took a quick drink and poured the rest all over the room and Edward's body. I then sliced off a sleeve from my sweatshirt, doused it in lighter fluid, and lit it on fire. I tossed the lit sleeve onto Edward's lifeless body and watched him go up in flames. I quickly turned around and didn't look back. I just ran off.

I ended up at the cemetery by Jasper's fresh grave; marked only with a wooden stake with the grave number on it. I kneeled down gently and spoke to him, "Jasper, my love. I'm sorry. I never could have expected this to happen. Edward never came across as a murderer, just a simple thief. And I'm sorry if my method of handling it wasn't something you would approve of. But I had no other choice. I only hope you would do the same for me. And you can rest in peace knowing that the man who did this is literally burning in hell. I love you. I've always loved you. And I will continue to love you." I stood, took one last look at the dirt, and then walked to the exit.

Last I heard Edward's body was so badly burned it was never identified. I ran off into hiding and was never seen again.


End file.
